<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Beyond Embarrassment by Myiuri</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27558565">Beyond Embarrassment</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Myiuri/pseuds/Myiuri'>Myiuri</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shall We Date?: Obey Me!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Biting, Blood Drinking, Dry Humping, F/M, Kissing, Love Confessions, Reader is gender neutral, Smut, Vampires</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 19:07:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,239</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27558565</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Myiuri/pseuds/Myiuri</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Spoilers for Leviathan's valentine UR card devilgram story!</p><p>Fic inspired by that card, you and Levi both turned into Vampires and were left to each other, parched with thirst from the whole day and had to wait for mindight to turn back. However the thirst seemed to get too much and you both weren't able to resist it anymore.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Leviathan &amp; Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Leviathan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) &amp; Reader, Leviathan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Leviathan/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>110</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Beyond Embarrassment</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Both of you were panting quite heavily now, Leviathan had a permanent blush on his otherwise very pale face and he kept glancing your way, and then away once again. By this point you were biting your own lips as well, the burn in your throat was almost unbearable and Leviathan was right there, and it would be so easy to just-</p><p>"Hahh- ahh. I can't take much more. And theres still 3 hours before midnight. And you're so pale." His eyes landed on you, and you saw the <em>thirst</em> in them that showed just how bad his need was. He didn't need to say anything though, as you were experiencing the same painful need. If only you could satisfy this for the both of you...</p><p>You didn't respond and your dazed eyes met Leviathan's and traveled down and rested on his neck. Hidden behind the collar of his shirt and you longed <em>so much</em> to just reveal it and sink your teeth into him... The thought just made your fangs ache more, and you bit your lips again, your pointed teeth glistening against your now red lips from your constant worrying over them.</p><p>The sight almost made Leviathan's heart stop, and he shook his head, trying to get innapropriate thoughts out of his mind, but the thirst was making everything foggy, and with the way you were panting, fidgeting with hands on your lap, it made him want <em>more</em>. But he still dared not to ask. Maybe you didn't want to be in his room in the first place but now you're stuck with him here against your will. His eyes widen when you suddenly crawl closer, the hungry look in your eyes makes him fall back, unable to say anything. He feels like your red eyes are hypnotizing him, making him comply and he doesn't protest even when you situate yourself between his spread legs, leaning down until he can feel your hot breath on his face. His own mouth is wordlessly open with pants, your breaths mixing together.</p><p>"L-Levi... I- I want-" You whisper into his ear breathlessly and he's sure he can die on the spot right there and he wouldn't complain. You nearly ripped his collar open, hands sensually caressing the sides of his neck before you leaned in, and he felt a sharp pain of your fangs penetrating his skin.</p><p>He hissed at that, the pain snapping him out of the trance of your hypnotic eyes. "O-ouch! Ah! S-stop!" You didn't, instead started sucking and he let out a lewd moan, taken aback by how good it felt when the blood left him and disappeared into you. "Hnggg!" You continued, sucking out his blood by large swings that left him in shivers. His hands went to grip the back of your shirt desperately. "Aahhh! Please!" He begged, not sure if asking you to stop or for more.</p><p>You finally pulled off, leaving him to catch his breath as you licked his blood off your lips, the intoxicating taste making you feel like you were floating. "Ah-" Leviathan was left staring at you, he could feel <em>being inside you.</em> He could feel his blood inside your body, he felt your lust, your feelings for him and how good his blood tasted. He reached a hand for you hesitantly, cupping your cheek. His fingers then slid down and rested on your pulse. His throat suddenly became dry, voice hoarse.</p><p>"P-Please, can I-?" He asked, but couldn't control his body from lifting up, lips pressed to your neck in a kiss. His head felt like spinning out of control, and fangs hurt so much it was unbearable. He bared them and sunk in, without waiting for your response. The whine that left you had his already rock hard cock twitching in his pants, but he couldn't bring himself to care, pressing you closer to him as he tasted your blood. The relief was immediate, almost making him moan into your skin, still unable to let you go. He felt your fingers wraping around his neck and suddenly you pressed on the bite you left behind. He pulled back with a gasp, seeing the blood dribble out from both of their wounds, and the smell of blood was overwhelming.</p><p>You suddenly locked your lips with him, and your tongue forcefully penetrated his lips. He didn't protest and kissed you back just as hungirly, chasing the taste of his own blood into your mouth. The kiss was wet and messy, and you both pulled back only in need for the air.</p><p>"I-I want more. Please. I don't want this to end." Leviathan spoke. This whole moment felt like a dream to him and he was desperate to enjoy it while it lasted. He didn't want to be out yet, not when you were not there, looking at him with such lust and love filled eyes. He became aware of your hips pressing at his crotch when you shifted, nodding with a bewitching smile on your lips. Your heated hands unzipped his jacket further, revealing his collar bones, dishiveling him further. He only put his hands on your hair, silently encouraging you to keep going. You dived in, and this time Leviathan didn't hold back his moans and kept his eyes on you, even if his head fell back with the pain followed by the agonizing pleasure. His grip on your hair tightened unconciously when you started grinding your hips on him, and he thrusted up into you with the same vigor, lust overtaking his mind, mixing with the ever present thirst. But now the two of them seemed so similar.</p><p>"Don't stop- Please!" He gasped out, eyes rolling back when you kept drinking from him. He was close, he was so close, he needed this. He needed to cum while you were drinking from him. "<em>Oh god don't stop, please, please I'm begging you don't stop- Ahhhhh!</em>" His desperate call was answered and he spasmed under you, spilling himself in his pants and moaning out loudly , not caring about anyone but <em>you</em>. You stopped, pulling off him once his limbs twitched with overstimulation. He was sure his body could go for more if you continued. You would start his desire back up and he was sure he would lose his mind if you stopped any later than this.</p><p>He was laying on the floor, panting heavily. The sight of you above him, hair dripping down like a halo around your face, more beautiful than any angel could be, and more bewitching than any demon could be, he couldn't tear his eyes from you, feeling once more under your spell. The pulse of his blood within you was strong, almost overwhelming him with the sensations that semeed to keep coming.</p><p>"I love you.." He couldn't think of anything else to say as you stole his eyes, his soul and his heart. His mind was still in daze and he thinks he heard you reply with the same words, but it was lost in your another hot kiss.</p><p>After that, time semed to have gone dull, he wasn't sure how much time has passed or how much you touched and drunk from each other, his mind was filled with you only, and he was sure he came multiple times before the vampire spell ran off once the midnight stroke, and you both fell into peaceful slumber in each others arms.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>